Resistance
by Mr. Voodooman
Summary: Tinya Fenton is Phantom Girl and the niece the late superhero, Danny ter a conflict called the Dark Wars kills Danny and most of the other heroes in the world, she must assemble a new group of heroes to defeat the First Order. Can she live up to the legacy of her uncle or will she meet her end?


**Hi everyone. I am MJ. No, it does not stand for Mary-Jane. It stands for Michael Junior. Anyway, let's get into this, shall we. Now...**

 **?: Hey MJ, whatcha doin'?**

 **Not now Wade, I'm doing something. Oh, by the way this is Deadpool.**

 **Deadpool: That's it? That's my introduction?**

 **I'm busy Wade.**

 **Deadpool: Ooo! Are you doing a fanfic? Can I be in it?!**

 **No, and if you keep asking I'm gonna put you in a Frasier fanfic.**

 **Deadpool: NOOO! Anything but that!**

 **I thought so. Anyway, this is basically a star wars parody using miscellaneous stories. More to come!**

In the town of Amity Park, a 14 year old girl named Tinya Fenton was on her way home from school. Everything was an average, the First Order soldiers were on patrol as usual; ready to arrest anyone who broke the law. This was average all across the world. Earth had fallen into a Military Junta, under the aforementioned First Order. Ever since their leader, High Councilor JamesMoriarty, established his regime 20 years ago, the government had expanded to encompass the solar system. Back to Tinya, she is the daughter of Jasmine Fenton, the CEO of Fenton Works. Fenton Works provides the First Order with anti-ghost technology. This causes conflict between Tinya and her mother as Tinya is secretly the local heroine, Phantom Girl. After she unlocked the ghost powers she never knew she had, she went off to fight crime like her childhood hero, Danny Phantom. Unlike Danny, however, she wasn't on good terms with local law enforcements. After Moriarty's rise to power, he instituted the Meta-Human Registration Act which said that anyone with superhuman abilities had to be registered into an archive of known meta-humans. A list that included their personal information; real name, date of birth, list of abilities, etc. Phantom Girl was not on this list, and was constantly hunted by the First Order. Luckily, there was one thing that would always turn their attention away from her; The Specter Clan. The Specters were an underground organization that opposed the First Order's tyranny. Their leader was Samantha Manson, and was a known terrorist.

Today was a rather peaceful day however. The regime had no tolerance for crime of any kind, so crime was scarce. Unfortunately, her day was about to take a turn for the worst as she came home to First Order soldiers surrounding her house.

"Halt civilian," She heard one of the soldiers shout. As she turned to address the man he began to call another soldier over. "Are you Tinya Fenton?" he asked the soldiers were quite intimidating. The sand colored armor of the soldiers were bulky and their masks were always the most frightening part of the uniforms.

As nervous as she was, she timidly answered. "Um, yes."

"We're gonna need you to come with us."

"Why? Where's my mom?"

"We have to get you somewhere safe. We have reason to believe that the Specter Clan has you're mother." No sooner had he said that, smoke canisters had been thrown at their feet. With the soldiers unable to see, a shadowy figure had picked up Tinya and the two descended into the sewers. "Find the girls, we can't let her get away!"

After sometime struggling, Tinya had finally broken free of her captor's grasp and flew into the air. "All right, who are you and why did you kidnap me!"

"Your mother was right. Somehow, you inherited your uncle's powers." The figure said. Confused, Tinya took a closer look at her kidnapper.

"Sam Manson! You're the leader of the Specters! YOU KIDNAPPED MY MOM!" Tinya had become incredibly hysterical and was ready to blast the Clan leader into oblivion. Sam merely raised a hand to halt her actions.

"She wasn't kidnapped. I was her late brother's girlfriend. Your Uncle Danny, Tinya." Tinya was more than confused.

After a brief cool down, she asked, "Okay what did you mean by, 'you have your uncle's powers?'"

"Your uncle was Amity Park's very own, Danny Phantom."

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for rushing through, I have a tendency to abandon stories and this is the first one I posted. Basically I just want to get into the meat and potatoes of the story before it becomes abandoned. Longer chapters in the future. Next chapter will be the explanation and a rundown of the event known as the Shadow Wars so if you have a cartoon hero you would like for me to mention, I need 15 other heroes. So PM me and they will be mentioned along with what their friends have been doing for the past 20 years.**


End file.
